waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
Tarzan II
Tarzan II '''(also known as Tarzan II: The Legend Begins') is a 2005 direct-to-video animated film, a followup to the 1999 Walt Disney Feature Animation film Tarzan. It was released on June 14, 2005 on DVD and VHS. The film tells the story of young Tarzan's adventure to discover who he really is. Glenn Close and Lance Henriksen reprise their roles as Kala and Kerchak from the first film, while Harrison Chad, Brenda Grate and Harrison Fahn are the new voices for the younger versions of Tarzan, Terk and Tantor. They are joined by new characters voiced by George Carlin, Estelle Harris, Brad Garrett and Ron Perlman. Plot As a young human orphan being raised by gorillas in an African jungle, Tarzan, is worried that a fabled monster known as the Zugor will someday attempt to capture him. He is disappointed that he can't run as quickly as the other young apes in his family, and his attempts to prove himself keep resulting in chaos. When an accident leaves his ape mother, Kala, thinking that Tarzan has died, the other apes feel that Tarzan has reached a fitting end. Tarzan believes it best for everyone involved if he runs away. Alone in the jungle, Tarzan gets pursued by Sabor the leopard right to a rocky place known as the Dark Mountain, inhabited by two hulking, spoiled gorilla brothers, Uto and Kago, and their controlling, over-protective Mama Gunda. But Uto and Kago fear the Zugor as much as Tarzan does, and when the booming call of the monster echoes through the valley, Tarzan is able to escape from them. He encounters a crotchety old gorilla who at first keeps the boy distant, but Tarzan discovers that this old gorilla is actually the Zugor, who uses hollow trees as megaphones to amplify his voice and pretend to be a monster to scare other jungle creatures away from his territory and food. Tarzan uses this discovery to force Zugor into letting the boy stay with him. Thanks to Tarzan's cheerfulness and helpfulness, Zugor begins to warm up to him as Tarzan continues to try to figure out what he is. Tarzan's two best friends, Terk and Tantor, come looking for him, but Tarzan does not want to return home with them. It is only when Kala arrives and encounters trouble with Gunda, Uto and Kago that Tarzan finally realizes what he is supposed to be: a ''Tarzan, with his own special tricks that no one else in the jungle can do. Terk and Tantor eventually rescue Tarzan and become best friends once again. Tarzan tells Kala that she was right before, and that he is a part of his family. The film ends when Kala gives Tarzan a hug and tells him how proud she is of him for rescuing her from Uto and Kago, after which Mama Gunda punishes them for destroying Zugor's tree house and Terk and Tantor are finally reunited with Tarzan. Voice cast * Harrison Chad as Tarzan * Glenn Close as Kala * Brenda Grate as Terk * Harrison Fahn as Tantor * Lance Henriksen as Kerchak * George Carlin as Zugor * Estelle Harris as Mama Gunda * Brad Garrett as Uto * Ron Perlman as Kago * Additional voices: Hamilton Camp, Connor Matheus, Baron Davis, Iona Morris, Connor Hutcherson, Patty Parris, Ashlyn Matheus, Lori Tritel & April Winchell * ADR loop group: Cody Arens, Cam Clarke, David Cowgill, Rachel Crane, Moosie Drier, Jackie Gonneau, Khamani Griffin, Wendy Hoffman, Rif Hutton, Mary Mouser, Mark Robert Myers, Grace Rolek, Jennessa Rose, Julianna Rose & W.K. Stratton Songs * Son of Man (performed by Phil Collins) * Leaving Home (Find My Way) (performed by Phil Collins) * Who Am I? (performed by Phil Collins (background vocals by Little Dreams)(additional background vocals by Bill Cantos, Lynne Fiddmont, Connie Jackson, Amy Keys and Arnold McCuller)) * Who Am I? End Credits Version) (performed by Tiffany Evans) International releases For information about international dubs and releases, Tarzan II/International. Category:2005 films Category:2000s American animated films Category:Films produced by Carolyn Bates Category:Films produced by Jim Kammerud Category:Films produced by Leslie Hough Category:Films directed by Brian Smith Category:Film scores by Phil Collins Category:Film scores by Mark Mancina Category:American sequel films Category:Disney direct-to-video films Category:Direct-to-video sequel films Category:DisneyToons Studios animated films Category:Walt Disney Television Animation Category:American musical films Category:Walt Disney Animation Australia Category:Toon City Animation